geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lincoln's Suicide
Lincoln's Suicide is a creepypasta. It has mostly inspired by Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist and Dead Bart. The story begins with Lincoln, in his room, watching Ace Savvy with Clyde. Then, Lynn comes and asks him did they want to play soccer. Lincoln, then answers: No, thanks Lynn. The Ace Savvy episode ends. Clyde leaves and sees Lori. The difference is that Clyde hasn't nosebleed, he just said Hey, Lori. He then leaves. Lincoln tries to play, but he seemed depressed. He said to Lynn that he wanted to play soccer. He and Lynn goes to a stadium to play soccer againist Hazeltucky soccer team. Lincoln said: Uhhh, why are we at the soccer stadium? Lynn then laughs and answers: Because we are playing soccer! Lincoln and Lynn starts to play soccer. Lynn plays soccer like a professional player, while Lincoln watch soccer playing. He seen that one of the Hazeltucky players got red, misty eyes that looked hyper-realistic. Lincoln, scared, runs out of the stadium. Lynn angry says: Go back Lincoln! Later, we can notice Lincoln, trying to write a essay for class. Someone knocks on his door. His parents opened the door and noticed a edited police officer (from the episode Driving Miss Hazy) without the cap and with a white T-shirt, and with a little bloody drop on his T-shirt. He gives Lynn Sr. a package, bloody and gray. Lynn Sr. then scared, closed the door. The person who knocked on their door opened the door. His eyes became hyper-realistic and bloody. Hyper-realistic blood falls from his T-shirt. He said in a robotic voice: Use this package. Now. Lynn Sr. closed the door, and he give the package to Lincoln. He opened the package. He seen a bloody comic with a realistic photo of a superhero killing the prison. He then opened the comic. He looked at a realistic photo of a superhero tooking out his knife and trying to score it to a villain in the comic. The photo had hyper-realistic blood. He then read the whole comic. He started to walk in his room (similar to Suicide Mouse) and his eyes became to be more hyper-realistic and bloody every time he walked. He then sits on the floor, and the camera is zoomed and he started to travel around the Royal Woods, with his hands on his eyes (similar to Squidward's Suicide/Red Mist). Then he is in the living room, looking sad. A hyper-realistic tear falls from his eye and his crying sounded realistic. He then walks in the realistic black screen, seeing a realistic ghost. He then became so bloody, and he took out his knife, scored it into himself and he died. He then goes to heaven. He wishes all from angels, including the best toy in the world. His siblings and parents goes to the funeral. They cried so much. To join him, they took out they knifes and score it into themselves. They goes to heaven, with Lincoln. The ending was emotional. They wished good luck for Lincoln. Later, all of their friends and family goes to the Louds' funeral. Many people cried. The ending ended with the Louds with a big house. Sad music plays. That's the end.